


第三週大清文書行政、財政制度、社會關係經典專著的閱讀感受：

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 大家都好寂寞。
Kudos: 2





	第三週大清文書行政、財政制度、社會關係經典專著的閱讀感受：

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2019年11月28日。

永恆的小官吏坐在收發紅本處渴望愛與被愛。

下班了和科里的小同事去八大胡同。同事那屋已經傳來帶著生命力和麝香后調一樣的聲音，也有可能是他自己身上的墨水味，而他抱著虛假的肉體或是器官，像行尸走肉或是西洋鐘一樣機械運動。

他貪戀和那個小科員每天在辦公室僅有一次的見面。他把今天的他們科的紅本交給他。小科員給他疲憊的微笑。他看著那個二十來歲已經失去了初出茅廬時銳氣的年輕人輕而易舉地把他精心保留在紅本上的溫度甩落在地上——就像兩個人假日里偷偷溜進雍和宮，往佛像上面砸銅錢。

然後就是年末，小科員把他們科所有該上交到收發紅本處保存的文件都交回來。又是一年結束了。兩人緩緩地從他辦公的小房間往外看，背對著昏暗的架子，上面的文件很快會被再次整理，庫存，有新的文書要填補進來。哦，快了，新年就要有題賀本，從廣大的帝國的四面八方送到安靜的京城。辦公室的窗外，就是這京城中樞的景致。兩人緩緩相視一笑。同年上登科錄，兩人年紀都不算是老大，但作為偌大帝國的最渺小的構件，已經不再做什麼橫渠四句的少年鋒利的夢。

沒有注意到吧。他在受過從那科遞回來的一年的紅本，一打一打，都小心觸碰過小科員手心手指尖的餘溫，好好保存下來。

八大胡同沒有這樣的浪漫。

胭脂香雪都香得躁動不安，女人的聲音也甜膩到苦澀不自然。但是小官吏過夜的時候，那個虛假的紅姐或是別的什麼的會漸漸變回普通的小姑娘。他悄悄側過頭來看那張熟睡的厚厚的粉下面絨毛絨絨的臉，就跟他自己留在故鄉的女兒沒有區別。

隔壁科員的屋裡還是生命的聲音。年輕人體力可真好啊。小官吏想到明天是旬日了，該和他去什麼地方？他大概想去什麼地方吃酒，而他只是想帶他去自己徽州的故鄉。

溪水淙淙把村子環繞，過去的榮華在青山之間緩緩生長，變成高大的牌坊……這些這裡都看不見，也沒有學堂里時不時來拜謁的大老爺前輩說京城裡沒有。來的人都說是，京城好，可大，什麼都有，香車寶馬顏如玉。

結果沒有說過的是，偌大的國家需要這麼多渺小的沙子，組建成碩大宏偉的城墻。

（end）


End file.
